Electronic devices, such as servers, may include one or more components that generate heat. Such devices may additionally include a fan or blower for creating air flow to remove the heat and cool the heat generating components. In some instances, voids may reduce the air flow across the heat generating components by allowing bypass, potentially lessening the cooling of the components.